


A Real Dick Move

by meleedamage



Series: Adventures in Natasha Romanoff's Closet [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clone Sex, Closet Sex, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mirrors, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: It's been two weeks since Darcy Lewis spent Seven Minutes in Heaven with the Winter Soldier and he's been ducking her ever since. The way he tells it, nothing happened so why can't he stop thinking about her? Darcy wants answers and Bucky's body is about do the talking whether he's ready or not.TL;DR metal arm porn where Darcy basically shoots a porno and also there's a multi-soldier dream sequence.





	1. Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little of what I've been working on for the past eight weeks. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think! :) xo

"Bucky?" Steve asked, watching his oldest friend with an air of amusement as he sat vacantly staring off into space. There was no reply. The sight of Bucky sitting lost in thought was nothing new but over the past two weeks his usual hollow, haunted look had been replaced with dreamy smiles and breathy sighs. Sure, the change made Steve feel warm all over but that didn't seem to make the opportunity for a little friendly ribbing any easier to resist. "Bucky, did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Nope," Bucky replied, huffing out a laugh and looking at Steve from the side of his eye with a lopsided grin. 

"You really oughta just talk to her," Steve suggested, eliciting a groan as Bucky buried his face in his hands. Steve set two steaming mugs on the coffee table and sank into the opposite chair. "Ask her out or something. Put yourself out of your misery already."

"She doesn't need this kinda trouble," Bucky sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding?" Steve chuckled. "Seems to me like she lives for trouble. And the way she mouths off to Clint and Natasha, I doubt she's scared of you either."

"She should be," Bucky replied softly. 

"That's not fair. You're doing so much better," Steve said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Isolating yourself from people because you're afraid of hurting them is no way to live, Buck. Between aliens and Asgardians and killer robots, I get the feeling she can take care of herself just fine." Bucky stared into his mug as he considered Steve's words, glancing up after a long silence with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"So, what the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Bucky grimaced.

"You're asking me?" Steve replied shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't know. You used to have a knack for this kinda thing. Just pick up where you left off at Natasha's party."

"Nothing happened," Bucky sighed, diverting his gaze uncomfortably. 

His thoughts returned to the taste of cheap red wine on her tongue and the warmth of her body against his as he'd held her in his arms. He reckoned it was as close to paradise as he was likely to get and even if it had only been for a moment, it'd been more than he deserved.

"That's not what I heard," Steve smirked. 

"Oh, yeah? What'd you hear?" Bucky asked, arching a brow.

"Seven minutes in that closet with her and you really expect me to believe that nothing happened?" Steve replied. "You've been mooning over her ever since."

"Nothing happened," Bucky repeated firmly.

"I'm just sayin', that's not what I heard," Steve said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Alright," Bucky bristled. "Let's hear it. I'm all ears, punk."

"I heard that she kissed you," Steve replied, waggling his eyebrows. "I also heard that you two ended up in that closet because she's sweet on you... Well, at least she was before you avoided her for two straight weeks."

"What?!" Bucky exclaimed, trying his best to remain calm. "Who told you that?!"

"Darcy," Steve replied, "but she also threatened to fry my nuts with her taser if I said anything, so you never heard any of this from me. Got it?"

"Oh, God," Bucky moaned dramatically. "She must hate me. Goddamn it, Steve! You shoulda said somethin' sooner."

"Look," Steve soothed, "she only told me about it last night and I doubt she'd be asking about you unless she was still interested. Just go talk to her." 

Bucky picked his coffee up off the table, sipping it leisurely. Steve looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Bucky frowned. "There's no sense wasting good coffee."

"You're stalling," Steve sighed. "Take it with you and get moving."

"I wouldn't even know where to find her right now," Bucky balked, taking another slow sip from his mug. Steve gave him a long, withering look and Bucky crumbled. 

"Her lunch hour starts in twenty minutes," Bucky conceded. "She has this quiet little spot where she goes to read-"

"You've been stalking her?" Steve interrupted. 

"I wouldn't call it 'stalking' exactly," Bucky responded, chugging the remainder of his coffee. "Uhh... Thanks for the pep talk. I think I'll get going."

"Anytime," Steve replied, watching as Bucky stood up to leave.

Darcy flopped into her office chair with a sigh. Between a persistent printer jam, a meeting that required a ridiculous amount of coordination to reschedule and a highly scientific and very minor electrical fire, the morning had been nothing short of a total disaster. Added to the fact that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about one rotten, gorgeous, metal-armed, helluva great kisser, she was fixing to quit. 

Her attempt to suss out why Bucky had been avoiding her like the plague since Natasha's party had only helped her to eliminate super spy from her roster of viable career options. Not even five minutes into her interrogation of Steve in his kitchen, she was spilling her guts while he made her hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. He hadn't given up much either, only asking her to be patient with Bucky and offering assurances that it would be worth the effort. 

Her eyes moved to her computer screen and the discovery that she had finally made it to her lunch break made her giddy. She locked her machine, grabbed her purse, her water bottle and a cereal bar and strode towards the door. 

As someone who spent so much of her time doing for others, she was making a sincere and concerted effort to take time for herself. It had recently occurred to her that it had to happen if she intended to retain any shred of her sanity. Lunchtime was Darcy-time and after her hectic morning, the peacefulness of her sanctuary was calling. 

She'd stumbled across it a few weeks prior while playing hide-and-seek with Clint. It was a cozy little nook on the mostly vacant fourteenth floor with a sofa, two arm chairs, an exotic variety of lush potted plants and a wide window ledge, lined with velvet cushions. She'd sit on her perch, eating her lunch and allow herself to get lost in trashy tales of romance or spell-binding mysteries. Sometimes she popped in her earbuds and loaded up a playlist but she usually just enjoyed the calming silence and returned to her desk feeling recharged and ready to tackle the afternoon. 

She stepped aboard the elevator and flipped through the music on her phone, searching desperately for something that she could use to drown out the persistent thoughts of the seven blissful minutes she'd spent in the closet at Natasha's party.

Bucky shifted nervously on the sofa, holding a wrapped bouquet of daisies in his bionic hand and tried to think of something he could say to explain why he'd been ducking Darcy for the past two weeks. The fact of the matter was that he was scared shitless - scared of hurting her, scared of opening himself up to someone when he wasn't sure what might come out, scared that he'd never deserve her. It would be so much easier if he could just drag her into a closet and start kissing her again. At least that part of things had come back to him easily enough, just like riding a bicycle.

He heard the chimes of the elevator doors and stomach-churning panic set in. His heart raced as he crammed the flowers behind the sofa and stretched out across it, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Before he could consider his cowardly, piss poor life choices further, Darcy appeared in the doorway and stood staring at him in bewilderment.

She'd figured that it was only a matter of time before someone else discovered her spot and she'd prepared herself for the eventuality of having to share but of all the people in the tower did it really have to be Bucky?! Her eyes drifted over his pretty face as she fought the urge to walk away and carefully weighed her options.

She wanted to shake him awake and slap the shit out of him until he explained to her exactly why she wasn't up to his exacting standards. She wanted to climb on top of him and kiss him until he understood how much those seven minutes with him had meant to her. She settled on pretending to ignore him and moved to her seat on the window ledge. 

Bucky listened carefully as she unwrapped her lunch and flipped through her phone. The warm familiar scent of her perfume was strangely comforting and he struggled against the urge to sneak a peek at her. He briefly considered pretending to wake up but scrapped the idea once he realized that he still had no fucking idea what to say to her. 

Darcy picked at her cereal bar and tried to focus on her reading but with Bucky so close by, it was an exercise in futility. His chest slowly rose and fell as he took in even breaths while she furtively watched over the top edge of her phone. The sun glinted against his bionic arm, drawing her attention and she wet her lips appreciatively, slowly drinking in every inch of the exposed metal. The lower points of the star on his shoulder peeked out from beneath the bottom edge of the sleeve of his t-shirt in a flash of crimson and she bit into her lower lip. It felt enticingly intimate, like she'd caught a glimpse of something that she wasn't meant to see.

Her eyes trailed over the gleaming chrome plates and she thought back to the feeling of his arm wound around her, holding her tightly against him as he'd kissed the sense right out of her. Considering how much time she spent thinking about it, she'd never really had the chance to get a good look at his arm up close and unhurried. It was strange and awesome and beautiful. 

The longer she looked at it, the more questions she seemed to have. She wondered whether it processed sensation differently than the rest of him and how it would feel for him if she touched it. Did it ever seize up and stop working? Did things ever get caught between the plates?

Even with his eyes closed, he could sense that she was watching him. It was surprising enough that she hadn't left yet and the fact that she was looking right at him felt like a positive sign. Maybe Steve was right... 

He reconsidered pretending to wake up but he chickened out at the last second and settled on shifting slightly. Darcy's eyes locked onto her phone's screen the moment he started moving and she swallowed thickly, only daring to breathe once he went still again. He heard her breathing catch and it made the bottom drop out of his stomach. Even if he lacked the intestinal fortitude to talk to her, it was just nice being with her again. 

The corners of his lips turned up slightly as Darcy looked on and let out an unsteady breath. He was devastatingly handsome enough to begin with and the dreamy smile on his face certainly wasn't helping matters at all. Her eyes widened at the discovery that the front of his shirt had ridden up slightly when he'd repositioned, revealing several taut inches of ridiculously chiseled abs. She winced and took a long sip from her water bottle, wondering whether he could possibly be any hotter or if she could possibly get creepier than ogling him as he slept. Five more minutes, she decided. She'd stay another five minutes and then she was going to leave.

The plates in Bucky's arm buzzed and Darcy startled, fumbling with her phone as it nearly slipped out of her hands and fell crashing to the floor. Bucky grit his teeth, willing his arm to be quiet but it sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own. He breathed in deeply, attempting to stay calm but all he could smell was Darcy and suddenly his mind was racing with thoughts of her big blue eyes and her soft dark curls and the feeling of her curves pressed up against him as he'd held her in his arms. His entire body flushed with arousal as he thought back to the taste of her lips and the soft growl she'd let out as his tongue had brushed over hers. He wondered what other noises he might be able to coax out of her and imagined which strategies might work best.

She watched intently as the plates in his arm shifted and the next thing she knew, she'd launched the camera app on her phone and was shooting a video of Bucky's metal arm in action. For science... or something...

The counter on her mobile's screen advanced as she did her best to keep it steady, holding her breath and trying not to laugh. It was a proud moment for Darcy Lewis, she'd really out-perved herself this time. Her thumb and index finger pressed against the screen and she spread them apart, zooming right in as she slowly panned up to his shoulder. She hovered a moment, spotting his wicked lips at the edge of the screen and let out a strained breath as she changed course and panned down the length of his arm. 

The camera drifted over his bicep, past the corners of the red star poking out from underneath the hem of his sleeve and changed direction once it reached his elbow. She followed his forearm across the front of his body all the way to his loosely clasped fist and her eyes were immediately drawn to the pale expanse of his exposed stomach in the background. The subtle movement each time he exhaled was practically hypnotic and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

Her eyes unfocused slightly as she let out a soft sigh and that was when she noticed it. Down in the lower right corner of the screen, a terribly suspicious and extremely impressive bulge protruded from the front of Bucky's jeans. Her mouth dropped open as she sat staring at it in utter disbelief. The boy was packing. Darcy winced as she realized that her camera was still rolling and her highly scientific film project had devolved into filthy smut. As she reached for the button to stop recording, Bucky's bulge suddenly twitched, sending her scrambling to her feet. Her phone slipped through her fingers and hit the floor with a sharp crack as she bolted for the elevators.


	2. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, tech support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another serving. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear what you think so far. xo

Bucky remained still until he heard the elevator doors close and cautiously opened an eye. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he sat up and eyed Darcy's discarded phone curiously. He reached down and picked it up, wondering what could have caused her to go running off without it as he slowly turned it over in his hand. The screen was black and shattered, marred with a web of silvery cracks. He pressed all the buttons and slipped it into his pocket, unable to get any response. Maybe if he got it repaired for her, it would give him an excuse to talk to her. He reached behind the sofa, retrieving the crumpled bouquet of daisies, filled with a renewed sense of purpose but decided to wait around a few minutes just in case she came back.

Darcy returned to her desk, her pulse still pounding in her ears as she attempted to comprehend exactly what the hell had just happened. The sound of her phone hitting the floor left little doubt that it was broken. As eager as she was to go back for it, the jolt of adrenaline coursing through her body left her sweaty and trembling. She sank into her chair and set her head against her desk with a groan as she tried to catch her breath. The moment she closed her eyes, Bucky's twitching bulge replayed through her mind on a seemingly endless loop. She groaned again, just loud enough for Jane to look up from her computer screen.

"Everything alright over there?" Jane asked with a hint of concern. Darcy responded with more groaning. "Sounds to me like something you had for lunch didn't agree with you."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Darcy replied cryptically, keeping her head against the desk. "I'll be alright. I just need a minute." 

"Let me take a look at you," Jane said, standing up and approaching her assistant's desk authoritatively.

"Why? I told you, I'm fine," Darcy bristled.

"Come on," Jane sighed, placing her hands on her hips impatiently. "I'm a doctor."

"You're an astrophysicist," Darcy replied, looking up with a chuckle.

"Oh, God!" Jane gasped, unable to conceal the horrified look on her face as she visibly recoiled. "You're so pale... and sweaty..."

"It's nothing," Darcy balked. "I just need a minute..."

"Whatever you've got, I don't want it," Jane responded, turning back towards her desk. "Go home." 

Darcy could tell from the tone of Jane's voice that there was no sense arguing. Not to mention that she'd just scored the afternoon off. She wasn't about to talk her way back into work. 

"Okay," Darcy conceded as Jane pumped a dollop of hand sanitizer into the palm of her hand from the bedazzled dispenser on her desk. "I'm going back to bed. Text me if anything comes up." 

"Just focus on feeling better," Jane replied, briskly rubbing her hands together. 

Darcy slowly stood up and shuffled off towards the elevators. The call button lit up as she pressed it with her index finger. She watched the numbers count down until the doors chimed and opened. Bucky stood inside, leaning up against the back wall and stared at her with an expression that was hard to read. She stood frozen like a deer in the headlights and swallowed hard, finding her mouth had suddenly gone completely dry.

"Going down?" a woman's voice asked with a hint of irritation. Darcy hadn't even noticed that Bucky wasn't alone. The elevator was actually quite full and everyone on board was glaring at her as she continued to keep them waiting.

"Sorry," Darcy croaked, stepping aboard. "Six, please."

The woman standing closest pressed the button for her floor and the crowded car fell into an uncomfortable silence as the doors slid closed. Darcy's eyes moved to Bucky's distorted reflection in the brushed chrome doors as he continued to watch her and his grip on the crumpled bouquet of daisies in his bionic hand tightened. 

Why couldn't he just talk to her?! She was standing right in front of him. All he had to do was open his mouth and say something... anything... His brows knitted as he took in a slow breath and the familiar scent of her perfume made him crazy. His eyes darted towards the other passengers as he struggled to contain the urge to wrap Darcy in his arms and order everyone out. The elevator doors chimed, opening on the eighth floor and Bucky bit into the side of his mouth fully expecting her to get off. Two of the other passengers exited and he slipped his hand into his pocket, rubbing his thumb over her mobile's cracked screen as he wet his lips and tried to think of something to say.

Darcy could feel Bucky's eyes on her as the elevator doors closed again and she casually glanced over her shoulder, catching him staring at her with the same strange look on his face. He worked up the courage to smile at her and she turned away just in time to miss it. His face fell and she groaned internally as she considered the possibility that Steve had let Bucky in on the conversation they'd had over hot chocolate the night before. 

The elevator chimed as it arrived at her floor and she beat a speedy retreat down the hallway. Bucky watched her with a heartsick smile until the moment the doors slid closed. 

Darcy unlocked the door to her apartment, kicked off her shoes and headed directly for the den, dropping her purse on the coffee table and flopping down onto her sofa face-first with a grumble. Maybe if she took a nap, she'd wake up to discover that it had all been some terrible dream. She closed her eyes counting the twitches of the suspicious bulge in the front of Bucky's pants until she drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

Tony stood at his workbench, staring down at the tangle of wires inside the left boot of his Mark XLVI suit and blinked slowly. It had been shorting out on him for weeks and even after running diagnostics repeatedly, he hadn't been able to pin down the problem. As much as he hated to admit it, he was probably going to have to rewire the entire goddamned thing. He glanced up towards the projection of the wiring schematic and startled, discovering Bucky silently watching him from the other side of the bench.

"Sweet merciful Christ," Tony exclaimed, clutching his chest. "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Sorry," Bucky replied. "I-"

"Ooh. Are those for me?" Tony interrupted, glancing at the flowers in Bucky's hand. "If so, apology accepted."

"No," Bucky sighed. "I bought them for Darcy."

"So, you finally worked up the nerve to talk to her," Tony smirked. "Good for you! After your little closet rendez-vous at Natasha's party, I'm surprised it took you so long."

"Nothing happened," Bucky said firmly.

"I still don't like you," Tony replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Also, you're full of shit. You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Barnes. Now why don't you quit wasting my time and tell me why you're here."

Bucky responded by pulling Darcy's phone out of his pocket and setting it on top of Tony's workbench.

"That's not your phone is it?" Tony asked as his eyes moved from the cracked screen back to Bucky's face.

"I'm pretty sure it's my fault that she dropped it," Bucky replied. "Can you help me fix it for her?"

"You got it," Tony grinned, "but I want details about what happened in the closet at Natasha's party."

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Bucky responded with a lopsided grin.

"Did I mention that I still don't like you?" Tony asked, picking up Darcy's phone and walking over to his desk. "This is toast but the good news is that we should be able to back up anything that hasn't made it to the cloud. We'll pop the SIM card into a replacement and you'll be good to go. F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you send someone over with a spare?"

"I'm way ahead of you," she replied. "Will there be anything else, boss?"

"Nope," Tony muttered distractedly as he connected Darcy's phone to a USB cable. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, tech support..."

Suddenly, his monitor lit up with a video. The men examined it curiously. It was Bucky, stretched out on a sofa. The camera zoomed in on his arm and slowly panned up to his shoulder. 

"Is this playing off of Darcy's phone?" Bucky asked, watching as the camera hovered over his shoulder and his lips appeared at the edge of the screen. The sound of the camera's operator breathing out unsteadily echoed through the room.

"I'm not sure," Tony responded with a smile. "Does that sound like her to you?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied with a sigh. "It sure does..." 

It was strange watching himself on the screen and he wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it. It was kind of creepy and sort of flattering. At the very least, it was awfully ballsy and he couldn't help being impressed. He noticed the slight trembling in her hand as she panned back down the length of his arm. His stomach flipped as he realized that she was just as nervous around him as he was around her. Tony glanced at Bucky from the corner of his eye and even though he still didn't like him, he couldn't help feeling warmed just a little by the look on his face as he stood watching the screen.

The camera passed Bucky's elbow, following his arm across the front of his body and he winced slightly in embarrassment as he spotted the flash of his exposed abs in the background. 

"Wow. Now that's impressive," Tony mused. "No wonder she likes you so much. Just how many crunches each day does that take to maintain?"

Bucky took in a breath to respond and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, God!" Tony gagged in revulsion as he took in the suspicious protrusion in the front of the pants being broadcast on his monitor. "Is that? Oh, God!! It's the Weiner Soldier." The mysterious bulge suddenly twitched and Tony went scrambling for the eye wash station as a crash was heard on camera and the screen faded to black. Tony thoroughly flushed his eyes muttering a torrent of curses as Bucky blankly stared at the screen, wondering just how much it was going to cost him to ensure that what had just occurred was never mentioned again. 


	3. Platoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The multi-soldier dream sequence you've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. It's about to get awfully explicit up in here. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. xo

A flash of light reflecting sharply against metal caught Darcy's attention from the shadows at the edge of the dimly lit room. She glanced down, reaching for the covers and came up empty. There was only her naked body stretched out over red satin sheets and Bucky murder-strutting towards her from across the room. He was shirtless and glistening, a dewy sheen covering his skin and highlighting the ridges of his muscular body. Darcy took in every rippling inch as he advanced on her, his blue eyes stormy and dark hair flowing wildly. He somehow became more perfect and beautiful with each step as he stalked closer, his jaw set firmly in determination. There was no escaping him. She wasn't even trying to run. Spread out on the sheets and waiting for him, she was right where she wanted to be.

Metal fingers slowly wrapped around her ankle as Bucky reached the foot of the bed and gazed down at her with a wicked grin.

"I'm not the only Winter Soldier," he said darkly as cool, smooth fingers tightened around her wrists and pinned them against the corners of the mattress. She tilted her head back and discovered two copies of Bucky standing at the head of the bed, looking down at her hungrily. The one on the left winked at her as the one on the right licked his lips suggestively and a fourth metal hand snatched her loose ankle. 

Darcy glanced towards the foot of the bed as her legs were spread apart obscenely and discovered a swarm of soldiers lining each side of the mattress. Scores of bright eyes and sinfully curving lips surrounded her amid a chorus of soft buzzing from dozens of gleaming metal arms. It looked a little like she was in a hall of mirrors or the inside of a kaleidoscope but no two copies of Bucky were exactly the same. Each one was uniquely beautiful and completely focused on her.

Some were dressed in black leather body armour and covered in straps. Some were soaking wet and others caked thickly in mud. Some wore skin-tight t-shirts, others were bare-chested or wrapped in worn leather motorcycle jackets. Some faces were covered in a thick muzzle of stubble and others streaked with a smear of dark military-grade guy-liner around their eyes. It was dizzying.

They suddenly converged on her, strong hands and soft lips seeking out every inch of her skin as four metal arms pinned her to the corners of the bed. She writhed against the sheets, completely overwhelmed by hot breath, sharp teeth and wicked tongues as the room filled with the murmur of smoky voices devilishly telling her how beautiful she looked and how good she tasted and how badly they wanted to get her off. 

As she took in a breath to cry out for mercy, the Bucky from Natasha's closet leaned in from her right and picked up exactly where he'd left off, kissing her senseless. She met him with equal enthusiasm, inviting his tongue into her mouth with the enticing swirl of her own and he let out a low rumble that she felt all the way down in the tips of her toes. 

"You like that?" a Bucky to her left whispered in her ear. 

"There's plenty more where that came from," a Bucky on her right purred into the other.

Plush lips pressed sensuous kisses against the insides of her wrists, the swell of her hip, the curve of her breast and the inside of her thigh. She let out a shaky breath as the dull throbbing between her legs grew slicker. Another wave of voracious mouths met her, rasping their teeth against the top of her shoulder, the rosy bud of her pebbled nipple, the bottom edge of her rib cage and the inside of her ankle, leaving her skin tingling and electrified. She moaned into Bucky's mouth as tantalizing fingers dipped into the searing heat between her legs, spreading the wetness they found there and her deepest reaches cried out, aching for his touch.

The same deft fingers gently parted her lips and a ravenous mouth enveloped her slick skin, gently sucking as he slowly traced out figure eights with the tip of his tongue. She bucked up off the mattress, struggling uselessly against the bionic hands pinning her down. Her head flew back as she sputtered curses and Bucky chuckled softly, brushing her hair away from her face and lining her jaw with delicate kisses. The hands wrapped around her ankles tightened and lifted her legs into the air, giving the soldier with his face buried between her thighs better access. He took full advantage, smoothly driving two thick fingers into her smouldering core as his tongue glided over her in an endless swirl of twisting loops. 

She called out for Bucky and every soldier surrounding her resonated with a satisfied hum at the sound of their name on her lips. The vibration combined with the sensation of their hands and lips all over her body to wind her up so tightly that she thought she'd lose her fucking mind. The Bucky from Natasha's closet kissed her softly in between her breathy cries for more and tenderly brushed his metal thumb over her cheek. Teasing fingers trailed up and down the backs of her legs as the men at either side of her filled her ears with hot whispered torrents of filth. Sharp teeth grazed her collarbone, her earlobe and the curve of her hip as Bucky worked a third finger inside of her with a twist of his wrist and sucked her clit until she went cross-eyed.

Her heart began to race as Bucky's velvety tongue moved faster and the warm stretch of his metal fingers thrusting into her threatened to overwhelm her completely. 

"Why don't you go ahead and come for us, sweetheart?" the Bucky kissing her lips suggested with a flick of his brow. "We're all just dyin' to watch you get off. The way you're lookin' at me right now, I'll bet you're awful close."

The plates in every metal arm in the room suddenly started shifting in unison and she could feel the soft buzz in the thumb brushing her cheek and the hands wrapped around her wrists and her ankles and the fingers driving into her slick heat. The hot throbbing inside of her reached a fever pitch as her eyes moved to the bionic hand at the side of her face, drifting down over the shiny plates as they slowly realigned. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Bucky sighed, running his thumb across her lower lip. Her eyes met his as the soldier with his face buried between her legs flattened his tongue against her clit and sucked insatiably. She winced, parting her lips and taking in a sharp breath. Bucky spotted his opening and slid his thumb into her mouth. His teeth sank into his lower lip as he watched her mouth slowly close and her cheeks hollow out. 

The faint taste of metal danced across her tongue as she swirled it over each intricate ridge and Bucky let out a soft groan that pushed her all the way to the breaking point. She sucked and hummed obscenely and every inch of her contracted as she came shivering all over Bucky's pretty face. Every soldier in the room watched entranced as she arched up off the bed and writhed against the sheets, flooding with hot pulses of euphoric release. She blurted out distorted curses as Bucky removed his bionic fingers from her much sooner than she would have liked. Her muscles continued to twinge in steady increments as the hands holding her wrists and ankles released her. The soldiers retreated to the edges of the bed except for the one with his thumb in her mouth and the one who'd just gotten her off. 

Darcy blinked and the room was instantly different. A piece of plastic sheeting covered the bed as two terribly excited and stark naked soldiers surrounded her, slathering her skin in warm oil. She reached out, gliding her fingers over their dewy abs and noticed in her peripheral vision that every soldier lining the bed was in a similar state of undress and arousal. 

Slick fingers smoothly pressed into her ass as the soldier sitting behind her grasped her face, turning it towards his own and kissed her deeply. The taste of herself on his lips was delightfully nasty and she couldn't seem to get enough. He took his time working his fingers in deeper and she softly moaned into his mouth as the hot stretch nearly became more than she could manage. She sucked his tongue as he carefully withdrew his fingers and the mattress dipped as he broke away, spreading out in the centre of the bed and bending his knees. His large hands wrapped around her hips, sliding against her slick skin as he effortlessly lifted her into his lap, facing away. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she called out for him as he drove himself into her possessively.

"I'm right here," he whispered, grazing his lips against the sensitive spot behind her ear as his hands glided over her ample curves, taking them in greedily. "I'm not going anywhere until I get you off again. Sound alright to you?"

"Oh, fuck, yes," she gasped, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. His metal hand moved to her cheek and he pulled her into a filthy kiss as he continued to press himself into her like he couldn't get enough. She kissed him back twice as hard and the room filled with the sharp wet sound of the slick collision of his hard body with her soft curves as he pistoned into her with solid strokes. He let out a low growl as her tongue brushed against his and it made her skin ripple with goosebumps as every soldier in the room looked on jealously from the sidelines. She tore her lips from Bucky's in a panic as the blunt end of a second cock suddenly pressed against her just above the one inside of her already. 

"It's okay," the Bucky beneath her whispered, slowing his pace and grinding his hips against her as his bionic hand moved to her shoulder pulling her back flush against his broad chest. "We just want to make you feel good, doll." 

Her breath caught as a second metal hand reached for her chin and slowly turned it towards the soldier kneeling in front of her. She bit into her lower lip, admiring the dark smudge of camouflage painted across his eyes and breathed in the warm smell of gunpowder that drifted up from his skin. His icy eyes searched hers, watching for any sign of discomfort as he leaned in, adjusting his angle and gradually worked in every rigid inch. An intense feeling of fullness left her struggling to remember to breathe as the soldiers compressed her between their slick, solid bodies. She melted into the Bucky beneath her and he nuzzled the soft spot behind her ear, extending a hot whispered invitation for her to give the word when she was ready for them to start moving again. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips as she took in a fortifying breath and the soldiers lining the sides of the bed watched them enviously.

"Okay," she said unsteadily as the Bucky above her bent down, pressing his wicked lips to hers. Her fingers twisted into his silky locks, tugging gently and his stubble rasped against her skin as he kissed her passionately.

Darcy let out a muffled moan as they thrust in and out of her in perfectly synchronized strokes. The unbelievable feeling of the two thick throbbing cocks driving into her left her giddy and breathless and hungry for more. They moved faster remaining in perfect step with each other and groaned softly as the tight fit and delicious friction threatened to finish them off completely. The sound made Darcy shiver and her muscles pulsed intensely as the Bucky above her suddenly came twitching inside of her with a remorseful gasp of her name. The Bucky beneath her stilled, gritting his teeth, struggling to maintain control as his duplicate unloaded up against him. Darcy gently ran her fingers through his hair as he flushed with an endearing mixture of embarrassment and afterglow. He kissed her deeply and she hummed with surprise as the corners of his lips twitched and he began driving himself into her again. 

Darcy's eyes rolled back in her head as she delighted in the novel sensation of Bucky thrusting into her while his duplicate remained completely still beneath her. She tugged on his hair, murmuring pleas against his lips, begging him to give it to her harder. He complied without the slightest hesitation, knocking sharp puffs of breath out of her as the Bucky underneath her wrapped his metal fingers around her throat, growling urgent demands for her to come for him. Her hands moved instinctively, grasping his bionic wrist as he gently squeezed. She stared into the hard eyes of the soldier fucking her breathless, calling out for more as she rocketed towards the verge of another steadily building climax. He glanced down at the gleaming hand wrapped around her neck and the muscles in his jaw tightened as he threatened to spill over again. 

"Thought I told you to come for me," the Bucky beneath her breathed into her ear as he started moving again. "Don't you like this, sweetheart? Both of us inside of you at once."

"I love it," she replied against Bucky's soft lips as the two men drove themselves into her, grunting with each forceful stroke. "Oh, God! I'm so close. Oh, fuck! Please don't stop."

"Oh, we aren't through with you yet," he replied with a dark chuckle, "not by a long shot, doll."

She could see the other soldiers watching from the sidelines, each waiting their turn to get her off and she wondered how much more she could take before they destroyed her completely. Her hands tightened around Bucky's metal wrist as her breathing grew ragged and their movements became increasingly disjointed. Bucky's lips crashed against hers clumsily as he leaned into her with more of his weight, burying himself deeper. The added pressure created a sudden devastating domino effect. 

The metal fingers around her throat tightened as the Bucky beneath her gasped out curses against her skin in response to the firm squeeze of her around him. The warmth of his breath was just enough to send her soaring over the edge. She climaxed exquisitely, clutching them in rhythmic bursts so intense that all she could do was moan incoherently as her body slid and shuddered between them. The cursing against her skin grew filthier as the Bucky beneath her unloaded inside of her and the Bucky above her followed suit, his cock twitching as she wrung them out with even pulses. Their bodies moved together instinctually as they all got off together and before long three different soldiers joined her on the bed, eager to get her off again.

As she rode Bucky's face, a second clever tongue dipped into her ass and the spectators she'd crudely invited to fuck her mouth took turns testing her limits. They held her down against the bed and gave it to her nice and slow. They propped her up on all fours and put her on the spit. They pressed her up against the wall and drove themselves into her relentlessly. She came again and again, without anything resembling discomfort or fatigue. There was only wave after wave of Bucky, filling her with hot, pulsing pleasure in ways she'd never imagined possible. 

And suddenly there was knocking... She awoke with a start as three sharp raps echoed through the room. Someone was knocking at her front door. Darcy rubbed her eyes and found herself stretched out on the sofa in her den. Had it all been a filthy dream?! She sat up, muttering resentfully as the rotten cockblocker knocked again and balled up her fists as she carefully rose to her feet. 


	4. Knock, knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Hope you like it. xo

Bucky stood outside her apartment with her replacement phone in his pocket and a fresh wrapped bouquet of daisies in his bionic hand. Tony had agreed to keep his mouth shut about Darcy's movie with barely any threatening at all. As much as he insisted that he still didn't like Bucky, it almost seemed like Tony was rooting for him... Bucky raised his fist to knock once more, running the speech he'd been silently rehearsing over one more time for good measure and Darcy suddenly opened the door, blinking at him groggily.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he forgot all about the speech he'd planned. Her hair was mussed and her make up smudged like she'd just rolled out of bed and suddenly all he could think about was taking her straight back for a little rolling of his own. He wet his lips and his brows furrowed as he tried to remember what he wanted to say. Her eyes moved to the bouquet clasped in his metal hand and he flipped it into the air and caught it, offering it to her with a smile. 

"Showmanship," Tony had called out as Bucky had exited his lab. "The secret is showmanship. Try a little razzle-dazzle, Barnes."

The look on her face as her eyes met his made the fact that Tony was right a whole lot easier to stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anything quite as beautiful. 

"I owe you an apology," he said, letting out a slow breath. "After Natasha's party, I got spooked. I've probably fucked this whole thing up but I thought you should know that I'm sorry. Any chance we might start over?"

"Nope," Darcy replied, taking the flowers out of his hand and turning back into her apartment. Bucky frowned, watching her from the open doorway as she walked towards her kitchen and retrieved a vase from the cabinets beneath her sink. She set it under the faucet, unwrapping the bouquet as the vase filled with water.

"Well, are you coming in or aren't you?" she asked, coyly glancing over her shoulder at him. He stepped into her apartment, pulling the door closed behind him and slipped off his shoes as she stripped the leaves off the bottoms of each stem and carefully set them in the vase. His hands settled against the counter alongside her hips and she leaned back against him, soaking up the warmth of his solid body. 

"I'm getting some pretty mixed signals here," he whispered in her ear. "Are you still sure we can't start over?"

"Sorry," she replied, pausing for a moment with a wicked grin, "but I'd rather pick up where we left off."

He took a half step backwards and spun her towards him forcefully. She nearly lost her footing completely and landed up against his chest, clutching at his shirt. His arms wound around her as she gazed up at his pretty face and hoped to God that this wasn't just another sexy dream.

"So, where were we?" he asked, wetting his lips. 

"I think we were in Natasha's closet," she replied, attempting to pull him down towards her by the soft fabric balled up in her fists.

"I could've sworn we were on the fourteenth floor," he said with a smirk. His shirt slipped out of her hands as her eyes widened and her cheeks began to flush. "I think you were filming a movie or something... Any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Maybe a little," she replied, diverting her gaze uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure you broke my phone."

"Did I?" he asked with a flick of his brow. "Well, that was a real dick move. I wonder how I can ever make it up to you."

"I might have a few ideas," she responded with a sly smile.

"Why don't you start by checking my pockets?" he suggested huskily. Darcy reached down and set her hands over the front of his jeans, feeling around for anything interesting. His thighs felt just as deliciously beefy as they looked and she couldn't resist feeling him up a little longer than was actually necessary. She detected something solid and rectangular in his front right pocket and Bucky silently nodded, inviting her to investigate further. Her hand slipped inside and she rooted around blindly, brushing her fingers up against the direct cause of her mobile phone fatality.

"Am I getting warm?" she asked as Bucky let out a soft groan that was deeply satisfying. She slipped the phone out of his pocket and turned it over in her hand. "Is this mine? I thought it was broken. This looks brand new."

"It's a replacement," he explained, watching as her finger tapped against the screen. "Stark helped me with it. All your stuff oughta be there."

"Thanks Bucky," she said looking up at him with an appreciative smile. "This really means a lot to me... and the flowers too."

"It's the least I could do," he replied with a shrug. "Besides, I like doing things for you. Feel free to take full advantage."

"Ooh. You're totally going to regret making that offer," she chuckled, setting her phone on the counter behind her.

"Not a goddamned chance," he said as his arms tightened around her. "I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

"Alright," she said with a wry grin. "Take off your shirt." 

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a chuckle and gave her another squeeze. She felt a momentary pang of regret as his arms withdrew from around her waist and forgot all about it the moment he seductively peeled his shirt off over his head, exposing his beautifully sculpted body. 

Her mouth gaped open as she stood staring and he held his shirt out towards her with a smirk. She continued to ogle him in a daze and he slowly waved his shirt in front of her face, attempting to break the spell. 

"Satisfied?" he asked as she glanced up at his face distractedly. She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, breathing him in with a blissful hum. As if he wasn't perfect enough already, he smelled every bit as delicious as he looked. 

He peered down at her with a hint of amusement, balling up his shirt and tossing it on the counter. Judging from her vice-like grip around him, he wasn't going to be needing it for a while. His bionic hand settled on her hip and the other rubbed her back in slow circles. She peppered his skin in soft kisses and playful nips of her teeth and he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt. Her knees wobbled and she held on tighter as his palm glided smoothly over her skin, massaging her back. 

They stood holding onto each other in her kitchen and time seemed to stand still. Neither said a word. They simply focused on the feeling of being close to one another and shared each other's warmth. He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and playfully unclasped her bra. She glanced up towards him with a scandalized look on her face and he shrugged, offering a shamelessly unapologetic, "Oops." It was so ridiculously hot that she could hardly stand it. 

She squirmed out of his grasp and slipped her bra the rest of the way off, twirling it enticingly around the end of her finger and accidentally sent it flying across the room. It soared through the air, headed towards the den and collided against something, knocking it to the floor with a crash. 

"I totally meant to do that," she said, trying to play it cool. Bucky smiled and nodded as he slowly advanced on her. She knew there was no way in hell that he believed her but judging from the hungry look in his eye, he was way past seduced anyhow. The moment she was within range, he lunged at her, tossing her over his shoulder with a growl. The sheer physicality of the manoeuvre was so outrageously hot that she was left uncharacteristically speechless.

"Mmm... I can't wait to see the damage," he teased as his hand settled over the small of her back and he strutted towards her den. He set her on the sofa and bent down, picking her table lamp up off floor. It seemed intact as he set it back on the small table beside the sofa. He flipped the switch to test it out and when it didn't light up, he crouched down to check whether it might've gotten unplugged. While he was distracted, Darcy reached over attempting to inconspicuously untangle her lacy red bra from the lampshade. The bulb lit up as she tried to tug it loose and he stood up catching her red-handed. 

"Ooh. I like this," he mused, grabbing it right out from under her fingers. "Maybe you oughta put it back on, doll."

"Give it back," she instructed, holding her hand outstretched towards him. He slid into the seat next to her on the couch, slinging his arm over her shoulders and held her bra up just out of her reach in his opposite hand. 

"What's the magic word?" he whispered in her ear.

She climbed into his lap and reached for the bra in his raised hand, smothering him with her ample chest. He surrendered unconditionally, muttering soft curses as the lacy red fabric slipped through his fingers. She tried to make a break for it and he pulled her back down into his lap. His hand dipped beneath the hem of her shirt and she slapped it away as they descended into a fit of giggles. 

His laughter trailed off as he gazed up at her, struck by how beautiful she looked as her head tipped back slightly and the corners of her eyes crinkled. She caught him staring and fell silent, scarcely daring to breathe as his eyes drifted over her lips. 

"You got plans later?" he asked as his eyes met hers.

"Why?" she replied, tilting her head slightly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Nope," he responded as his bionic hand settled at her cheek. "I really want to kiss you and once I start, it might not be so easy for me to stop."

It was all the encouragement Darcy needed. His eyes widened in surprise as she carelessly tossed her bra over her shoulder and leaned in, claiming his lips in a filthy kiss. She poured in every second of the two weeks she'd spent pining away for him and added some choice highlights from the smoking hot dream he'd interrupted when he'd come knocking at her door. He let out a rich rumble as her velvety tongue brushed over his and she grabbed a fistful of the hair at the back of his neck and gave a playful tug. She kissed him harder and his metal thumb tenderly brushed her cheek as she lightly traced her fingertips over the edges of the plates in his arm. 

He finally managed to get his hand up her shirt and she could feel the corners of his mouth twitch as his palm smoothly glided up the side of her body. She couldn't help grinning as he kneaded her breast and broke away, gasping out soft, incredulous curses. Her lips brushed the palm of his bionic hand as she turned her head and let out a hot puff of breath that condensed smoky against the sleek chrome. He threw his head back with a guttural groan that momentarily left Darcy wondering whether he needed some tissues and a fresh pair of pants. 

Before he could possibly recover, she began to lightly trace a long line with the tip of her tongue from his wrist to the base of his middle finger. 

"Oh, God!" he gasped, raising his head in a panic as the sensation utterly overwhelmed him. "Oh, Darcy! Jesus fucking Christ." The sight of her licking his hand was like something straight out of his wildest dreams and he could hardly believe his eyes. "Oh, fuck, please." He wasn't even sure whether he was begging for more or begging for mercy as she reached the bottom of his finger. 

"You like that?" she asked, pursing her lips and softly blowing against the wet metal, following the glistening trail she'd blazed down the centre of his palm. 

"Uh huh," he ground out, wincing slightly. "I don't think anyone's touched it like that before... like it was part of me..." She noticed the way he was trembling and wondered whether she'd taken things too far. The look of concern on her face made him feel warm all over. 

"Aww... You don't have to worry about me," he grinned, wrapping his bionic arm around her and pulling her in closer. "I'm way past alright, sweetheart. You, on the other hand, are in serious trouble."

"Sounds fun," she quipped, tweaking his nipple and using the element of surprise to jump up out of his lap. 

"I think Steve was right about you," Bucky said rubbing his metal palm over his chest soothingly.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off in one smooth motion. "Did he say I was dynamite in the sack?"

"No," Bucky replied, knitting his brows. "Wait... You slept with Steve?!"

"Not yet," she chuckled, peeling her shirt off over her head with a wicked grin, "but when you're this good, word gets around."

"Not yet?!" Bucky exclaimed as she moved towards him. "Not ever. Not if I've got anything to say about it."

"You aren't the boss of me," she retorted, poking him in the chest with a saucy grin. 

"I'm not tryin' to be," he said, trapping her hand and pressing it against his chest with his own. She could feel the strong, steady beat of his heart beneath her palm as he looked up at her and took in even breaths. "It's yours, Darcy. Has been since Natasha's. I just want to be close to you."

"I already have one of these," she sighed, feigning disappointment, "and I'm pretty sure you can't live without one. Maybe we should trade..." 

"As long as you don't mind getting the short end of the deal, I'm game," he replied. She felt his heart beat faster as he gazed up at her with a dreamy smile. 

"You're pretty mushy for a hard-ass," she teased as his fingers gently trailed up the back of her leg.

"Nope," he responded, shaking his head. "I'm rock fucking solid, doll."

"Prove it," she challenged, meeting his gaze squarely. He rose to his feet and loomed over her, licking his lips as he slowly unbuckled his belt. She reached for it impatiently and he side-stepped at the last moment, giving her a handful of the hard evidence of his arousal.

"Well, look who just discovered Exhibit D," he drawled with a filthy smirk.

"Hmm... I might need to get a closer look at this just to be on the safe side," she mused, giving him a firm squeeze. He let out a groan and her hands moved to his waistband, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his zipper. She sank to her knees, sliding his pants and his boxer briefs down as he looked on from above. His hands settled on her shoulders as she helped him to step out of his pants, keeping her eyes steadily trained on his ankles. He swept his discarded clothes aside with his right foot and grabbed a handful of her hair, tilting her head back slowly enough to give her ample time to take in everything he had to offer and stopped once her eyes met his. 

Her tongue darted out over her lips as she leaned towards him, setting a hand on his hip and wrapping the other around the thick base of his rigid cock. He watched carefully as she slipped the glistening tip into her mouth and greeted him with the swirl of her tongue. His brows furrowed and his mouth fell open as his fingers tightened in her hair. She hummed an approval and squeezed her thighs together as he slid himself between her plush lips. 

"Fuck, it feels so good. I don't know how long I'm gonna last," Bucky admitted breathily. "It's... Oh, fuck... Just like that... It's... been a while..."

Darcy hollowed out her cheeks, looking into his eyes as he thrust deeper and the soft warmth of her mouth consumed him. The muscles in his jaw twitched and she hummed obscenely, sucking harder. The rougher he got, the more she seemed to enjoy herself and it quickly had him struggling to hold it together as he drove his swollen cock between her luscious lips. 

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, softly biting into his lower lip as she responded with a slow nod of her head, taking him in deeply. "It's so goddamned hot, doll." The steady throbbing between her legs grew slicker as he firmly tugged her hair and she let out a muffled moan. The vibration echoed delightfully through every part of his body, driving him all the way to the edge. His legs shook as he came gasping her name and she swallowed him down as he unloaded inside her mouth in warm spurts. He swayed unsteadily, pulsing with blissful release and she couldn't seem to stop staring as his skin flushed with post-orgasmic glow. 

"Shit, I need to sit down for a minute," he chuckled, stumbling backwards. He withdrew from her mouth and flopped down on her sofa with a thoroughly satisfied sigh. She crawled towards him on all fours as he beckoned her closer with lazy curls of his index finger. The sight of her approaching on her hands and knees was almost enough to make him hard all over again. She settled between his splayed legs, placing her hands on his knees and he leaned forward, hesitating just shy of her lips. 

"That was unbelievable," he said as her arms looped behind the back of his neck. "I can hardly wait to return the favour." His hands found her hips as his lips brushed over hers and her lifted her into his lap effortlessly. Her arms tightened, pulling him closer as he delighted in the faint trace of himself on her lips and her tongue. He let out a soft rumble and kissed her harder as his hands moved over her skin, exploring every inch of her body. His tongue swept over hers and his metal hand gently skimmed over her lacy red panties. The thin strip of fabric between her legs felt slick beneath his fingers and she softly moaned into his mouth as the rough lace pressed against her tender flesh. She broke away, gasping his name as his bionic finger dipped beneath the edge and slid between her silky folds.

"You're an awful mess," he purred, burying his face in the side of her neck. "Is this 'cause of me, sweetheart?"

"I was dreaming about you," she ground out as his finger slowly curled, tracing the length of the seam between her sensitive lips. "Dozens of you... You took turns." 

"You've got some imagination," he teased, rasping his teeth against her skin with a growl as her fingers sank into his hair. "How can I possibly compete?"

"You're doing alright so far," she chuckled as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses against her skin and his finger curled again. "Maybe you should take me to bed and take your turn."

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied, setting his hands under her thighs and rising to his feet. Her initial sense of panic melted away as he held her up effortlessly and made his way into her kitchen. He opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles of water, playfully pressing them against the bare skin at the small of her back. She squealed, squirming against his solid body as he strutted down the hallway towards her bedroom.

He stepped across the threshold, set the bottles on her nightstand and took a seat at the edge of her bed with her in his lap, admiring their reflection in her mirrored closet doors. She reached over and flipped the switch on her bedside table lamp, bathing the room in a warm glow. His eyes remained trained on their reflection as her lips found his and she broke away, glancing over her shoulder with a chuckle.

"See anything you like?" she asked, waggling her brows suggestively. He answered by sliding back slightly and turning her towards the mirror with her back against his chest. She gazed into the reflection of his cool blue eyes as his lips pressed against her shoulder and his hands grasped her knees, spreading them apart obscenely. 

"So pretty," he whispered in her ear as his metal hand slid over her skin and slipped beneath the waistband of her briefs. She leaned back against him, watching the reflected stretch of red lace over gleaming chrome as two bionic fingers smoothly sank into her molten depths. His right hand settled solidly on her shoulder as his arm anchored her to him across the front of her body and she contorted against him in delight. Her eyes snapped shut as his thumb found her clit and his fingers swept over a spot deep inside of her that had her squirming and gasping out his name. 

"Mmm... I love the sound of that," he purred, his warm breath buffeting her skin sublimely. "Don't you want to watch what I'm doing to you, doll? You look so goddamned pretty with my hand between your legs." 

Her eyes remained closed as she reclined against his solid chest and wrapped her hands around his metal arm, begging him for more. His bionic hand continued to work her over with perfectly-tuned precision and her fingers slid over the metal plates desperate for him to keep going as the hot throbbing deep inside of her spread out to every part of her body in search of release. 

His eyes pored over each detail of her reflection as he held her tightly and pressed soft kisses against her skin. Every place he looked, he seemed to find something new to love from her cherry red pedicure to the wavy dark tendrils of hair spilling over her shoulder. He noticed a faded bruise on her right knee, the whitening of her knuckles as she squeezed his arm tighter and the edge of her teeth, digging into her plush lower lip. She felt so perfect wrapped in his arms that he wasn't sure how he could ever possibly let go. 

A sudden sharp pulse of her slick muscles around his fingers filled him with a rush of arousal as he imagined the feeling of her wrapped around some of his other choice parts and suddenly all he could think about was how badly he wanted to watch her get off. 

"You're missing the best part of this," he whispered enticingly as his thumb moved faster. "Open your eyes and watch or I'm gonna stop." His lips turned up into a mischievous grin as he began to pull his hand away and her eyes snapped open, wild and unfocused.

"Don't even think about," she growled, pulling on his arm possessively and fixing his reflection with a scowl. He worked a third finger into her and she rocked back against him, moaning incomprehensibly. 

"How's that for an apology, sweetheart?" he drawled, gazing into her eyes with a look that suggested that he wasn't nearly through jerking her around just yet. She had no doubt that he could go all night if he wanted. He'd been hard again since the moment he'd slipped his hand into her panties. She'd felt it. Somehow, she sensed just as clearly that he wanted to take things slow. He wanted to take his time with her. She'd probably bitten off more than she could chew but she'd never let that stop her before and she sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

Her eyes drifted lower as his fingers gently curled, beckoning her to come unglued. She gazed at their reflection, admiring his overall beefiness and how small she looked with him wrapped around her. His breath warmed her skin, making her pulse race as he told her how good she felt in his arms and promised not to stop until she was completely satisfied in every possible way. 

She watched her palms glide over his smooth metal arm as her breathing grew ragged and the edge of the plates in his wrist snagged the red lace, tugging at the delicate fabric menacingly. Her hand slid lower, dipping beneath the edge of her underwear and her fingers brushed the back of his wrist unhitching the snag as her hand settled over his. He let out an unsteady breath as her soft warmth surrounded him and she pressed down on his hand forcing him in deeper. The exquisite tension building inside of her threatened to overwhelm her completely as each sweep of his fingers brought her closer to completion. He had her dangling by a thread.

Bucky suddenly froze as someone firmly knocked on Darcy's front door. She rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration as the sharp rapping echoed against the walls.

"Are you expecting someone?" Bucky asked, arching a brow.

"No," she replied with a frown. "If they know what's good for them, they'll go away." Another burst of knocking promptly answered back and Bucky bit into the side of his mouth, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

"Goddamn it," she growled, pushing his arms away as she scrambled to her feet. Bucky watched as she unhooked a fluffy pink robe from the back of the door and pulled it on, angrily muttering curses under her breath. She stormed down the hallway towards the door to her apartment. As she reached for the handle, Bucky spun her towards him, pressing her back against the door and kissed the breath out of her. The door rattled as her mystery visitor knocked again and he broke away, licking his lips appreciatively. 

"You better get that," he said with a saucy grin. She stared at him in a daze as he winked and turned towards her den in search of his pants. He was an absolute fucking menace and it took every ounce of her self-control for her to resist the urge to follow him and climb him like a goddamned tree. She let out an unsteady breath and turned around, cracking her door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm aiming to post the grand finale on Thursday. If you're looking for something to read in the interim, why not check out my new Shieldshock one-shot, Hold My Purse? 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, I'd love to hear about it. xo


	5. Natasha's Closet: Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, guys. We should totally do this again real soon! Thanks for your support and encouragement! You guys are the coolest. xo

"Darcy, I- I didn't wake you, did I?" Steve stammered, glancing down at her robe.

"Not exactly," she replied, eyeing his shield curiously. "What's up?"

"Natasha's been called away on assignment and is hoping you can check in on Ivan," he explained, holding his shield at waist level. "She texted you but she didn't get a response, so she asked me to come by. She didn't get a chance to feed him before she had to leave..."

"No problem," Darcy replied with a tight smile. "Thanks, Steve." She began to close the door and his hand shot out, bracing it open.

"That's not the only reason I'm here," he admitted, swallowing thickly. She gave him an expectant look and waited for him to continue. "You remember that talk we had last night? Well, I kind of mentioned it to..."

The corners of Darcy's lips twitched as Bucky's strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed a soft kiss against the crook of her neck. 

"Aww..." she sighed disappointedly. "I was hoping to make him squirm a little while longer. You're no fun!"

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago," Bucky chuckled, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear. 

"Oh, Bucky!" she gasped, melting into him.

"Now that's more like it," he drawled, squeezing her tighter.

"Well, I can see that my work here is done," Steve beamed proudly as Darcy and Bucky carried on without paying him the slightest notice. 

"No need to thank me," he added, turning and walking towards the elevator. 

"You're welcome!" he called out over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway. 

Bucky pulled her back into her apartment and closed the door, claiming her lips eagerly as he worked her robe loose. 

"Wait," she gasped, fighting every instinct to keep going. "I have something I need to take care of for Natasha first." 

"Ooh. Sounds exciting," he mused, gazing down at her fondly. "Is it espionage? I could be an invaluable resource, doll."

"It's not that exciting," she replied, wandering into the den and gathering her discarded clothes. "She's on assignment and she needs me to feed her cat."

"That could be plenty exciting," he suggested, watching her from the doorway. "Her cat is fucking miserable." Darcy couldn't argue. Ivan was quite possibly the most ill-tempered feline that she'd ever met. She was one of the few people he tolerated which was why she usually ended up looking after him while Natasha was away. 

"You can stay here, if you don't want to tag along," she offered with a smile. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I'd love to come with you," he responded as she shook the wrinkles out of her shirt. "Might save me time if you kept that robe on though." She looked up at him skeptically and he responded with a weak shrug. "We're only going a few floors up. I doubt you'll run into anyone you know and even if you do, they won't say shit about what you're wearing. I'll see to that." 

He spoke with such an outrageous level of bravado that she couldn't help rolling her eyes but the truth of the matter was that he was almost certainly right and it was ridiculously and undeniably hot. She was more than capable of taking care of herself but a little extra muscle never hurt and God knows he had plenty to spare. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his broad chest, eyeing her with a crooked grin as she set her shirt down and straightened her robe. She approached the doorway and he remained in place, licking his lips appreciatively as his eyes raked over the length of her body. 

"If you think this is hot, just wait until you get a load of my matching slippers," she teased, twirling the end of her fluffy pink belt seductively.

"I can hardly wait," he said, snagging the end of her sash in his bionic hand. "I wonder how they'll double as ear muffs..." Her hands tightened around her belt as he reeled her in closer, pulling firmly on his end. She slid across the floor, crashing into his muscular body amid a flurry of laughter and curses. He caught her in his strong arms and dipped her slightly just like something out of an old movie. She lost herself in his captivating blue eyes and the solid warmth of his embrace as he fought the urge to start kissing her again. 

"We should get going," she sighed, eliciting an absently hummed acknowledgement from Bucky that made her stomach flutter. "C'mon, old man. The sooner we take care of Natasha's pussy, the sooner you can get back to playing with mine." 

"Did you just call me 'old man'?" he asked, knitting his brows adorably.

"Way to miss the point of the story," she responded. "I guess that sometimes happens in the autumn years."

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" he observed, gazing down at her fondly. She batted her lashes as her lips curled into a saucy grin and he slowly shook his head. "You got lucky."

"Not yet," she quipped, tracing her index finger down the centre of his chest. "First thing's first though... Help me up?"

"It'll cost you," he replied as his eyes moved to her lips and returned to hers a shade darker than before.

"Name your price," she said huskily. There was a long silence as he stared down at her, weighing his options and his mind flooded with a rush of bad ideas. 

"How 'bout a kiss?" he suggested, rolling his lower lip between his teeth.

"Seems fair," she conceded with a nod. "You've got yourself a deal." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, awaiting the hot crash of his mouth against hers. Her eyes flew open as he suddenly scooped her up bridal style and strolled into her kitchen. She looked at his face in confusion as he set her down at the edge of the counter top, dropping to his knees and settled her legs over his broad shoulders. 

"Bucky, we don't have time for this right now," she gasped out desperately as he parted the front of her robe and took in her lacy red panties. Her palms flattened against the counter as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the thin veil of wet fabric stretched tightly over her sensitive flesh. His tongue darted out, rasping roughly against the delicate lace and he let out a soft rumble as the taste of her excitement filled his mouth. It was even better than he'd dared to imagine and he couldn't possibly seem to get enough. 

She cried out for him, digging her heels into his back as the lace bit into her slick skin delightfully, the perfect counterpoint to the smooth warmth of his tongue. His strong hands squeezed her thighs as he added some suction and she ground herself against his face desperate for him to keep going. Between her filthy dream and the cruelly interrupted work-over he'd delivered with his metal hand, she was already dangerously close to the edge and aching for release. 

The rushing of her pulse filled her ears as he sucked harder, overwhelming her with an exquisite blend of pounding pleasure and searing pain. He hummed insatiably, coating his pretty face with her slick juices and his eyes met hers, demanding nothing short of unconditional surrender. 

Her legs began to tremble and she threw her head back, falling onto her elbows as the sound of her breathy cries for more echoed against the walls. It was beautiful music to his ears that set his heart racing. He lost himself in her soft warmth and the smell and the taste of her as she consumed every one of his senses. She glanced down towards him just in time to see his eyes flutter shut and she suddenly crumbled with a softly murmured, "Oh, God."

His fingers sank into her soft thighs, holding her firmly in place as her heels pressed into his back and she came shivering in a hot rush all over his face. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched her writhe against the counter and felt her slick pulsing against his lips. She gasped out nonsensical curses as a galaxy of stars burst behind her eyelids and the sound lit up a spot buried deep inside of Bucky that still ached to serve. It was a little something left behind by the soldier that he'd chosen not to share with anyone else. It kept him seeking out orders with the promise of the feeling he'd get each time he accomplished a mission. It was something just for him. 

He groaned and her hips bucked up against his face as she cried out at the vibration against her overstimulated skin. His hands squeezed reassuringly and she moaned softly, riding out her orgasm as every part of her throbbed in delicious bursts. She completely lost herself in the moment and focused on her breathing as her body coursed with waves of pure pleasure. He stayed right with her until she grew quiet and gazed down towards him with a lazy grin. 

She watched as he pressed one last kiss against her and carefully lowered her legs from his shoulders one at a time. He peeled off her soiled panties, stuffing them into his back pocket and closed the front of her robe, rising to his feet and wiping his sinful lips with the back of his right hand. It was so ridiculously hot that she was left staring at him in a post-orgasmic daze. One corner of his mouth turned up as he caught her looking and then the other.

"You're welcome," he said, offering his hand to help her up.

"You too," she replied in a dreamy non sequitur. He huffed out a laugh and she took his hand, groaning as he helped her to sit up at the edge of the counter. 

"You ready to head up to Natasha's?" he asked, helping himself to a beer out of her fridge.

"Ready as I'm gonna be," she sighed, watching as he twisted off the cap with his bionic hand and took a long pull from the bottle.

"You want one?" he chuckled, catching her staring again. She nodded slowly. 

"The way you were watching. I thought you might be thirsty," he added with a suggestive tilt of his head. She rolled her eyes as she hopped down off the counter and dug Natasha's keys out of her junk drawer. He looked on in disbelief as she approached, taking the beer out of his hand and polished off the rest, handing him back the empty bottle. She turned and walked to the door, sliding on her fuzzy pink slippers and glanced over her shoulder with an expectant look as he set the bottle against the counter. 

He was all over her in an instant, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her up against the door as his lips glided over hers. She began to doubt whether they were going to make it out of her apartment at all as she thrilled at the lingering taste of her excitement on his tongue and the feeling of his strong hands all over her body. It was like she was surrounded all over again, just like she'd been in her dream and the tender ache between her legs pulsed in a mixture of anguish and delight that left her breathless.

"Natasha's," she panted, breaking away and gasping for breath. 

"I don't wanna stop kissing you," he murmured against her skin as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. "I don't ever want to stop kissing you." It was impractical as it was sweet and she felt her insides melt as she mustered up the strength to put on the brakes.

"I don't want you to stop either," she admitted with a laugh. "I just need fifteen minutes and I'm all yours."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "but I'm counting." He pressed his lips to hers again and stepped back from the door just far enough for her to grab her purse. She slung it over her shoulder and he kissed her harder, strutting out the door and down the hallway. He walked onto a waiting elevator, pinning her to the wall with a growl as she blindly pressed the button for Natasha's floor. The doors slid closed as her tongue swirled over his. She could feel the hard press of his erection as he rolled his hips against her and the doors chimed, opening on the requested floor. 

He stepped off the elevator, relieved that no one was waiting for it and deftly fished the keys out of Darcy's pocket as he strode towards Natasha's door. The way he managed all of this while kissing the breath out of her had her awfully hot under the collar. She hummed blissfully, running her fingers through his hair as he quickly unlocked and opened Natasha's door. 

Ivan was waiting for them and circled Bucky's legs in tight figure eights that quickly had him struggling to stay on his feet. He set Darcy down on the kitchen counter and Ivan stretched, sinking his claws into Bucky's beefy thigh and using his leg like a scratching post. Bucky winced, glaring down at the scrappy tomcat and he jumped up into Darcy's lap, hissing at Bucky menacingly. She shushed Ivan and scratched behind his ears until he was quietly purring. Bucky couldn't help but be impressed by how easily she managed to calm the miserable bag of bones.

"Any chance you could fill his food and water while I keep him distracted?" she asked, running her nails along Ivan's spine. "His food's on top of the fridge and he'll need fresh water too."

"Consider it done," he said with a wink, turning towards the cat's dishes. "I didn't think that cat liked anyone but he seems awfully fond of you."

"Can you blame him?" she teased as Ivan watched Bucky pick up his water dish expectantly.

"Nope," he replied, carrying the stainless steel dish to the sink as Darcy reached over and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run. Ivan strolled to the edge of the sink, drinking from the fresh stream of water and hardly seemed to notice as Bucky dropped off his dish. Darcy's eyes followed as Bucky silently returned to her, setting his hands against the edge of the counter and slowly leaned into her space.

"Time's almost up," he said, looming over her and observing with the patience of a seasoned predator.

"You'd better hurry up and finish feeding Ivan," she replied with a smile.

"Guess I should," he drawled, licking his lips as he moved in closer. "You're just so goddamned pretty. I can't help getting distracted." 

It seemed sort of ridiculous coming from him, considering that she couldn't seem to stop staring at his perfect face. He was so goddamned pretty that she couldn't even manage to think up a clever response, so she hooked her arms behind his neck and pulled him down towards her until her lips met his. They shared a long, slow kiss, focusing on each other so intensely that neither of them noticed as Ivan jumped down off the counter. He crept up behind Bucky, stretching against the back of his leg and batted at the slip of red lace hanging out of his back pocket. Bucky broke away from Darcy and glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Ivan scamper away with her panties in his mouth. 

"Hey! Bring those back, you little pervert!" she exclaimed as Bucky lunged after him. Ivan dodged and leapt onto the counter and bounded to the top of the fridge. 

"Ooh. Bad kitty!" Darcy scolded as she scrambled across the countertop towards him. He stilled just long enough to make her think that she actually had a chance of catching him and climbed up onto the top of Natasha's kitchen cabinets, completely out of reach. 

"C'mon down, you little bastard," Bucky chirped cheerfully as he filled the cat's water dish. He set it on the floor, looking up at Ivan and tried to formulate a plan to retrieve the pilfered panties. Darcy grabbed the bag of cat food from the top of the fridge and shook it enticingly, making ridiculous kissy noises as she attempted to coax him down from his perch above the cabinets. He slowly spun around in a circle and curled up with his back turned as she poured a scoop of kibble into his bowl with a defeated sigh. 

Bucky suddenly appeared holding a broom over his head and swatted at the cat wildly. Ivan stood up and turned towards him with her lacy undies still clenched between his teeth and let out an irritated growl. Bucky was actually momentarily frightened as the cat nimbly made his way down to confront him, staring daggers at him the entire time. The moment Ivan landed on the counter, Bucky reached out to grab him and the cat jumped onto the floor and darted right between his legs with a hiss. Darcy watched as Ivan strutted into Natasha's closet, proudly brandishing his prize and Bucky tore after him muttering curses under his breath.

A whole lot of rustling, some hissing, a little more rustling and even some growling drifted out through the open door. Darcy approached cautiously and slowly reached for the handle, barely daring to breathe. Bucky's metal hand suddenly shot out, pulling her into the closet as Ivan hissed and darted out the door. 

She landed up against Bucky's solid body so forcefully that it knocked her breathless. Her hands grasped at his shirt as she steadied herself, fighting to stay on her feet. Bucky's bionic arm snaked behind her waist, drawing her closer as he pulled the cord dangling from the ceiling and switched on the light overhead. The closet was instantly bathed in crimson and Bucky glanced up towards the bulb curiously, wondering why Natasha had been using the closet as a makeshift darkroom. 

Darcy's fists loosened, his t-shirt slipping through her fingers as she stared up at him completely awestruck. The red light filtered down over his face, highlighting his brows and his cheekbones like he was part of an edgy installation at a modern art exhibition. He was nothing short of fucking flawless. His lips turned up into a saucy smile as he sensed Darcy watching him and her stomach filled with butterflies as his eyes met hers.

"Time's up," he said, reaching for the sash at the front of her robe. "I wonder what we'll get up to without someone giving us the boot after seven minutes."

"I'd be lying if I said that I haven't been thinking about that a lot lately," she replied as her robe smoothly slid to the floor. Her hands moved to his belt buckle, impatiently working it loose. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he watched her undress him. She made no effort to disguise her enthusiasm and he couldn't deny how much he admired her honesty. Seeing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, flipped every single one of his switches and his mind raced with thoughts of all the ways he could return the favour. 

Her fingers moved to the button at the front of his jeans and she took in a sharp breath as his large hands firmly wrapped around her wrists. She watched as he slowly raised her hands and set them over his washboard stomach. The red light washed over his skin, casting long shadows against the hard lines of his body and she felt like she could hardly breathe.

"Touch me," he whispered as her eyes met his. Her fingertips drifted over the enticing topography of his exposed torso as he slipped off his shoes. His hands quickly unfastened the button and zipper at the front of his jeans, letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, gazing into her eyes and let out an unsteady breath as she took him in hand and gave him a solid stroke.

"Oh, Darcy," he gasped, bracing himself against the wall as his knees threatened to buckle. She gave him another smooth pump of her fist and grabbed his bionic wrist, directing his hand to the persistent throbbing between her legs. His lips sought hers as he slipped two fingers between her silky folds and softly groaned into her mouth at the discovery that she was impossibly wet. 

"Oh, Bucky. Please," she called out as his fingers dipped into her slickness. "No more teasing. I want you inside of me." She didn't have to ask twice. He moved with super human speed, his strong arms lifting her and pinning her to the wall effortlessly.

"I've imagined this so many times," he confessed as he lined himself up against her. "I keep expecting to wake up and find out I've been dreaming."

"I could pinch you, if it'd help," she teased between kisses. "I'd hate to find out I took my birth control today for nothing though." Her arms tightened behind his neck as he pressed himself into her pulsing heat and his lips crashed against hers, smothering her cry of his name. He kissed her harder as her soft warmth surrounded him and thrust himself into her in even strokes, filling her with every rigid inch. Her hands drifted over his ample shoulders as she leaned back against the cool plaster and delighted in the sensation of each powerful press of him inside of her. He lined the edge of her jaw with gentle kisses as she turned her face from his, desperate for breath.

"You feel like paradise," he whispered to her as she softly moaned his name. 

"Shh... We gotta be quiet," he chuckled. "I'll have to wait until we're back at your place to really make you scream." She ground out a quiet curse as he snapped his hips against her and grazed her skin with the sharp edge of his teeth. 

"You can be quiet for me," he purred, nuzzling the soft spot below her ear. "Can't you, sweetheart?" She hummed an agreement through gritted teeth, squeezing his biceps as he ground his hips against her and tried to remember how to breathe. He let out a pained groan as a sudden sharp twinge of her muscles caught him off guard, nearly bringing it all to an abrupt but spectacular finish.

She glanced down, watching the plates in his arm slowly shift, shimmering scarlet as the soft buzz kissed her palm. He stilled, taking in a deep breath and tried to think about sniping as he struggled to regroup, calculating wind speed and the curvature of the earth as he lined up an imaginary shot. Her fingers ran over the ridges of the plates as they smoothly realigned and she thought back to his reaction as she'd traced her tongue across the centre of his palm. Her lips turned up into a wicked grin as she was struck with a terrible idea.

"You feel so goddamned good," he whispered, thrusting into her with renewed vigour. "You really had me on the ropes, doll. I've been thinking about this since you first kissed me in here."

"Oh, fuck, yes!" she gasped, tightening her legs around his waist. His lips sought hers, shushing her between kisses as he continued to drive himself into her.

"I thought you were going to stay quiet for me," he whispered hotly.

"I'm trying," she gasped, writhing against the wall. "Help me. Please." His bionic hand moved from her thigh and he shifted his weight, keeping her pinned against the wall as he drew back just far enough to look her in the eye. She met his icy gaze squarely as his metal hand covered her lips and he slowed his movements, carefully gauging her response.

"Better?" he asked, wetting his lips as the sight of his bionic hand pressed over her mouth had him coursing with arousal. She silently nodded, taking in a deep breath through her nose and he thrust himself into her faster. The adjusted angle and increased force had everything lining up just right, making her pulse race. His forehead rested against hers as he whispered to her, telling her how good she felt and how badly he wanted her to come for him. She parted her lips and let out an intentionally shaky breath against his metal palm, bracing for his reaction as every inch of her throbbed, demanding release. 

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, leaning into her as his movements grew clumsy. "Keep that up and I'm not gonna last."

"That's the idea," she murmured against the smooth metal. He ground out a satisfying string of curses and began to pull his hand away, overwhelmed by the heat of her breath and the vibration of her voice. 

"Don't you like this?" she teased, pressing her soft, sinful lips against his palm as her fingers encircled the plates in his wrist, keeping his hand in place. As easily as he could have broken her grasp, he couldn't seem to get enough of the way she laid claim to him. 

"I fucking love it," he ground out, thrusting into her harder. "You're driving me outta my goddamned mind, sweetheart." The coats and out of season clothing hanging from the rods at either side of them swayed rhythmically and an assortment of hats and shoeboxes cascaded around them from an overhead shelf. It made her feel like he might bring the whole place crashing down around them just to get her off. She had no doubt that he could do it without so much as breaking a sweat and that knowledge wound her so tightly that she threatened to snap.

His bionic hand moved to her cheek in a flash of reflected crimson as his lips sought hers urgently. He was aching to get closer to her, to lose himself in the taste of her and the feeling of her surrounding him until there was nothing but Darcy. Her head swam as every inch of her throbbed and all she could manage was a breathy plea for him to keep going as he kissed her senseless. It was like Natasha's party all over again - the two of them lost in a perfect moment inside the closet together, completely wrapped up in each other. 

She grabbed a handful of the hair at the back of his neck, her legs trembling as she struggled to keep them wrapped around his waist. His strong hands squeezed her thighs possessively as he ground himself into her using long, firm strokes and growled feral demands against her lips for her come. It was scorching and effective in equal measures. She took in a breath and gave him everything he was craving so badly.

Darcy's eyes tightly clamped shut and she tugged on his hair as every part of her contracted exquisitely. Bucky's lips curled up into a lopsided grin as he finally let go and the feeling of her pulsing around him coaxed him over the edge right along with her. She called out for him, writhing against the wall as her body shuddered, flooding with blissful release and colourful flashes of light burst behind her eyelids. He buried himself inside of her as her quivering warmth consumed him, taking everything he had to offer until he was punch drunk and buzzing with nothing left to give. She continued to flutter around him as he pressed soft kisses against her lips and the tender throbbing inside of her gradually melted away as she finally caught her breath. 

He held her tighter, stepping backwards until he felt the cool caress of the opposite wall and withdrew from her as he smoothly slid to the floor with her in his lap. She collapsed against his chest and into his arms with a thoroughly contented sigh and he pressed a kiss against the top of her head, breathing her in deeply. He was irresistibly warm and far cuddlier than a man so muscular had any right to be. She fit so perfectly in his arms that he couldn't think of a single reason that he should ever let go. 

"You think our seven minutes is up yet?" she teased, glancing up at his face with a grin.

"Seven minutes?!" he gasped, eyeing her indignantly. "You oughta try winding your watch. That was way longer than seven minutes, doll."

"If you say so," she sighed, feigning disappointment.

"You can't resist askin' for trouble," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Just wait 'til we get back to your place. You're really gonna get it."

"Who says you're even invited?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Thought I'd earned a standing invitation," he drawled, grazing his lips against her shoulder and making her shiver. "I mean, after a performance like that you could at least treat me to dinner, sweetheart."

"Would you settle for brunch?" she grinned. "I'm not really a morning person."

"Yeah, of course," he replied leaning back against the wall and gazing down at her fondly, "but don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Goddamn it," she groaned. "I should've texted Jane by now. She's probably worried sick." As she began to stand up, he pulled her right back down into his lap. She tried again and he held on to her so tightly that she could scarcely breathe, nuzzling her neck enticingly.

"Not yet," he whispered to her. "I'm not through with you, Darcy." 

"Alright," she replied, frowning at the hats and shoeboxes littering the floor around them. "You've got five more minutes, but I'm not cleaning this shit up."

Bucky reluctantly agreed, letting her slip away after five minutes passed far too quickly. She faced the wall, stepping into her fuzzy slippers and slipped her robe back on. He suddenly spun her towards him, reaching for her sash. Unless Natasha's closet concealed some sort of temporal anomaly, he had mysteriously managed to dress himself and straighten the closet in the blink of an eye. He carefully tied her robe as she stared up at his pretty face and mentally added red light bulb to her Amazon wish list (because goddamn). 

"There," he said, glancing up at her and swallowing thickly as he was instantly struck by how beautiful she looked. 

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. He went right on silently staring and slowly blinked for so long that she started to wonder whether he was alright.

"Oh," he said, reaching for his back pocket like there was something he'd almost forgotten. "I think these are yours." He held her lacy panties out towards her. As soon as he spotted them, he couldn't seem to look away. She watched with amusement as he stood gawking and slowly licked his lips.

"Keep them," she replied, trying not to laugh. "You earned them. Maybe you can try them on for me later."

"Hmm," he replied, knitting his brows as he stuffed them back into his pocket. "I sure hope they fit." 

She gave him a scandalized look and he switched off the light overhead and tossed her over his shoulder. Two green eyes watched from the top of the fridge as Bucky strutted out of the closet, proudly brandishing his prize. Ivan went right back to cleaning himself, stopping just long enough to growl at Bucky as he retrieved Darcy's purse from the counter and stalked off towards the door to the hallway. Bucky quickly locked up and double-timed it towards the elevator, eager to get back to Darcy's apartment. The doors opened the moment he pressed the call button and his eyes widened as he took in the lone passenger aboard. It was Darcy's boss, Jane Foster.

"Evening, Doc!" Bucky greeted, stepping onto the elevator and pressing the button for Darcy's floor. Jane looked on in utter disbelief as the elevator doors slid closed. Darcy weakly waved from across Bucky's shoulder and it only seemed to increase Jane's confusion.  
After a mercifully brief awkward silence, the elevator chimed and the doors opened on Darcy's floor.

"She promised me brunch," Bucky said with a grin. "So, there's a pretty good chance that she'll be late coming in tomorrow..." Jane hummed an absent acknowledgement, watching in bewilderment as the Winter Soldier murder strutted off down the hallway with Darcy slung over his shoulder.

Bucky was as good as his word, using every weapon in his arsenal to get Darcy off again and again as the night wore on. He used every dirty trick her could muster to make her cry out his name in ecstasy until she was begging him to stop. As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, a sense of peacefulness warmed him deep inside like he had finally made his way home. He held her just a little tighter as he ran over the events of the day, allowing himself to hope that just maybe he had found a chance at real happiness with her. Before long, he slipped into a blissful slumber, dreaming of her as he kept her firmly wrapped in his embrace.

Darcy found herself sprawled out naked on red satin sheets in the darkness once more. It was the same room she'd dreamt of before and the same scores of bright eyes surrounded the mattress as the soldiers stood watching and waiting their turn. There was no escaping them. She wasn't even trying to run. Spread out on the sheets and waiting for them, she was right where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! I'd love to know what you thought. xo


End file.
